kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Black RX (Rider)
, occasionally refered to as , is the evolution of Kamen Rider Black which may refer to any of the following characters. Km00.jpg| Kohtaro Minami|link=Kohtaro Minami AW Kohtaro Minami (RX).png| Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World)|link=Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World) In the S.I.C. Hero Saga story, Kamen Rider Black RX: After 0, Shadow Moon gains RX powers and becomes . Forms - Robo Rider= Robo Rider Robo Rider (ロボライダー, Robo Raidā) is a form where Black RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than Black RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. His weapon is the Vortech Shooter, an energy firing pistol. Equipment *'Vortech Shooter'- Robo Rider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that shoots a powerful energy blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow. According to material , this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. * Roborizer- Acrobatter transforms into Roborizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobatter has two blasters mounted at its rear. - Bio Rider= Bio Rider Bio Rider (バイオライダー, Baio Raidā) is a form where Black RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced .He can also transform with the speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process (gel form is invincible). His weapon is the unbreakable sword, Bio Blade. Equipment * Bio Blade-Bio Rider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade katana. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. * Mach Jabber- Acrobatter transforms into Mach Jabber when RX becomes Bio Rider. }} Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of RX. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning Agito alongside Super-1 and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including RX, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into RX. - Gaia Memories= - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Black RX. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the Revolcane-like on his right arm, which allows Fourze to use Black RX's Revolcrash finisher. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Black RX is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard s Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Black RX. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Black RX, created when Black RX was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Sunriser while the lid backside image depicts the Revolcane. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Baron and Gridon in the toyline. *Transformation: Black RX Arms: Son of the Sun! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-Black RX Lockseed.png|Black Rx Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Black RX Lockseed opened.png|Black Rx Lockseed (locked & opened) - Shift Car= * : Allows Drive to activate a Legend Rider Tire Exchange. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Type Exchange into . - Ridewatches= : Based on Kamen Rider Black RX, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BlackRXArmor. It is dated 1988. Black_RX_Ridewatch.jpg|Black RX Ridewatch (inactive) - Robo Rider= : Based on Robo Rider, this Ridewatch would provide access to the RoboRiderArmor. It is dated 1988. KRZiO-Robo Rider Ridewatch.png|Robo Rider Ridewatch KRZiO-Robo Rider Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Robo Rider Ridewatch (Inactive) - Bio Rider= : Based on Bio Rider, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BioRiderArmor. It is dated 1988. KRZiO-Bio Rider Ridewatch.png|Bio Rider Ridewatch KRZiO-Bio Rider Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Bio Rider Ridewatch (Inactive) }} }} Appearances * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 1: Child of the Sun! RX **Episode 2: Covered in Light! RX **Episode 3: RX vs. the Knight of the Wind **Episode 4: The Car of Light, Ridoron **Episode 5: Cave Exploration's Falling Hole **Episode 6: The Strange Demon Extraterrestrials' Great Riot! **Episode 7: SOS! The Story of Friendship **Episode 8: Papa and Mama's Secret **Episode 9: Maribaron's Witchcraft **Episode 10: Surprised with Replicas **Episode 11: The Scraps' Revolt **Episode 12: The Assassin in the Dreams **Episode 13: The Targeted Strange Demon Girl **Episode 14: Hitomi-chan's Kidnapping **Episode 15: Robo Rider's Birth **Episode 16: The Miraculous Valley's Princess **Episode 17: Bio Rider! **Episode 18: Mystery! A Dream of Swimming in the Air **Episode 19: The Artificial Sun of Terror! **Episode 20: The Banana-eating Ogre **Episode 21: The Front of Love and Friendship **Episode 22: Shadow Moon! **Episode 23: RX Became a Pig **''Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World'' **Episode 24: Papa is Dracula **Episode 25: The Bride of the Scorpion Seat **Episode 26: Bosgun's Counterattack **Episode 27: Great Counterattack! The Prince of Shadows **Episode 28: Agent of the Majestic Emperor **Episode 29: A World Without Water **Episode 30: Tomorrow in Tears, Tokyo's a Desert **Episode 31: The Woman who Saw the Evil Devil World **Episode 32: The Sky of Love and Hope **Episode 33: The Decisive Battle of the Bridge Over the Straits **Episode 34: The Shikoku Aircraft Plans!! **Episode 35: Kohtaro Wanted!! **Episode 36: Who's the Hero!? **Episode 37: Peeling with Tusks, the Beastman Ninja Troop **Episode 38: The Wicked Dance Troop of the White Bone Field **Episode 39: Running Explosion! Mini 4WD **Episode 40: The Trap of the Ghostly Housing Development **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider World * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} See Also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Showa Era Riders